overwatchfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Overwatch
Overwatch ist der erste First-Person-Shooter, der von Jeff Kaplan (Blizzard Entertainment) entwickelt wurde. Offiziell auf der Blizzcon am 7. November 2014 vorgestellt wurden neben dem Gameplay 12 der Helden vorgestellt, die der Spieler frei wählen und spielen kann. Fest steht, dass es sich hierbei um einen teambasierter 6 Vs. 6 Shooter handelt, dessen Betaphase bereits im Herbst 2015 starten soll BlizzCon 2014: 5 Fakten über OverwatchTwitter-Post zum Start der Beta. Geschichte Die Geschichte von Overwatch spielt auf einer hoch fiktionalisierten Zukunftsversion der Erde (laut einiger Quellen 60 Jahre danach) und in einer Zeit, in der Menschen und Roboter, welche Omnics genannt werden, zusammenleben. Chris Metzen deutete an, dass in der Geschichte nach 30 Jahren die Systeme der Roboter durchbrannten und sie alles angriffen, was sich bewegte. So mussten die verschiedenen Nationen ihre stärksten Elite-Soldaten sammeln, die dann die Overwatch gründeten. Ihr Job war es, die Welt von den Omnics zu beschützen, was ihnen auch gelang und den Frieden auf der Welt zurück brachte. Für die nächsten 30 Jahre waren sie die Beschützer des Planeten, doch bis zu einem Zeitpunkt löste sich Overwatch auf und die darin verwickelten Helden gingen wieder ihre eigenen Wege. Trailer center|450 px Helden In der Spielwelt von Overwatch existieren 14 Helden, die spielbar sind und in ein Klassensystem, Tanks, Offensiv, Defensiv und Unterstützung, eingeteilt wurden. Bei allen ist die Steuerungsweise gleich, besitzen jedoch die unterschiedlichsten Fähigkeiten, die sich ebenfalls noch einmal unterteilen. Jeder Charakter weist drei bis vier Fähigkeiten und eine ultimative Fähigkeit auf, die, bis auf die Letzte, nach belieben eingesetzt werden kann. Tank link=Reinhardt|160px Reinhardt link=Winston|190px Winston link=Zarya|170px Zarya Offensiv link=Hanzo|150px Hanzo link=McCree|110px McCree link=Pharah|130px Pharah link=Reaper|140px Reaper link=Tracer|90px Tracer link=Soldier: 76|110px Soldier: 76 Defensiv link=Bastion|150px Bastion link=Torbjörn|180px Torbjörn link=Widowmaker|100px Widowmaker Unterstützung link=Mercy|170px Mercy link=Symmetra|79px Symmetra link=Zenyatta|180px Zenyatta Produktion Overwatch wurde zum ersten mal am 7. November 2014 neben Erweiterungen zu Starcraft II und Hearthstone auf der BlizzCon vorgestellt. Michael Morhaime, Blizzards CEO und Mitbegründer, meinte dazu, dass mit Overwatch neue First-Person-Shooter-Erfahrungen gemacht werden würden, während es für ein viel breiteres Publikum sei ("Our goal with Overwatch is to create an awesome FPS experience that's more accessible to a much wider audience while delivering the action and depth that shooter fans love.") Blizzard stellt Overwatch vor. Ein weiterer wichtiger Schritt sei es, den Spielverlauf weitestgehend einfach zu halten und kein Deathmatch-Modus zu entwickeln, wie die meisten Shooter wie Team Fortress 2 oder Halo es teambasiert aufstellten. Für die Spielentwickler wäre die Zahl sechs eine "magical number", und man könne im Spiel nachdem der Spieler sich in der Respawnpause befände, den Helden wechseln. Eine Einzelspielerkampagne sei nicht vorgesehen, da die Charaktere ansich nur wirken würden, wenn man sie im Spiel miteinander kombiniere ("I don't think we would ever do a single-player campaign, because the way these characters work... they're cool when you combine them together,")Overwatch Has A Story, But No Single-Player. Der Gamedesigner Chris Metzen erklärte hierbei auch die Philosophie, die in Overwatch stecken würde. Derzeit spricht man nur von einer PC-Version und ob Overwatch Free-to-Play in Erscheinung treten wird, bleib auch unbekannt ("We want it to be a fair deal. We don't want people to feel ripped off."). Seit Januar 2015 kann man sich für die Beta anmeldenOverwatch - Blizzard kündigt Team-Shooter an, Beta-Anmeldung. Aus unbekannten Quellen geht hervor, dass das Spiel selbst schon 2015/Anfang 2016 starten würde Overwatch: Könnte laut Insider noch 2015 erscheinen. Seit dem 12. Januar 2015 gab es jedoch in der Entwicklung einige Probleme, da eine App bereits den Namen Overwatch schon tragen würde und somit das Patentrecht auf die Firma Innovis Labs, Inc. fallen würden Benutzer Blog:Cyanide3/Probleme beim Titel des Blizzard-Shooters. Viel Kritik kam auch schon von einigen Communities, da sich einige der Helden mit den Charakteren und auch die Ziele der Frachtbeförderung aus Valves beliebten Shooter Team Fortress 2 ähneln würden Overwatch first look: Blizzard takes on Team Fortress 2 . Am 6. März 2015 wurde auf der PAX East weitere Infos zu Overwatch den Fans mitgegeben. Hierbei wurde die Map Gibraltar und zwei neue Charaktere, McCree und Zarya, vorgestellt. Die Betaphase wird voraussichtlich im Herbst 2015 starten Benutzer Blog:Cyanide3/Zwei neue Charaktere für Overwatch!. Noch vor der gamescom wurde am 8. Juli 2015 ein neuer Charakter, Soldier: 76, enthüllt. Externe Links *Offizielle Webseite *Facebookseite von Overwatch DE Trivia *Im ersten Cinematic Trailer von Overwatch ist kurzzeitig ein Wachmann zu sehen, der auf seinem Gamepad Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft spielt. Dies ist ebenfalls ein von Blizzard entwickeltes Spiel. *Bisher gibt es noch einige nicht bestätigte Charaktere. Wie auf dem Bild zu sehen ist, gibt es weitaus mehr Helden, die zu der Gruppe der Overwatch gehören. 380px Einzelnachweise en:Overwatch ru:Overwatch Kategorie:Overwatch